


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: SGA, John/Rodney, "Strip Chess"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this prompt: SGA, John/Rodney, "Strip Chess" (http://sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/10203.html?thread=200155#t200155) from the Stargate Kinkmeme on Livejournal. 
> 
> Note: I am NOT the author, just the moderator, posting for anon.

John tips his king over and pulls off his shirt.  
  
Rodney tries, semi-successfully, to not stare at John's chest. This is the third game John's lost in a row, and he's in BDU pants and socks only now, having lost boots, jacket, and shirt. Rodney himself has only lost his shoes, for which he's grateful since he's got one less layer on than John does.  
  
Apparently he's not subtle enough about his looking. "See something you like, McKay?" John asks, a smile edging his voice.   
  
Rodney coughs a little, startled. "Yes, well," he says, starting to reset the board. "I'm just surprised you have to ever wear a jacket with that much hair on you."  
  
John tucks his chin self-consciously. "Let's flip the board," he says, clumsily drawing the topic of conversation away from embarrassing subjects. "I want to go first this time."  
  
"Won't stop you from losing," Rodney jibes.   
  
John moves his pawn to open. Rodney thinks, _fuck it,_ and goes for the four-move checkmate. John laughs as soon as Rodney makes the move, and pushes his bishop in place to block.  
  
They play in silence for a few moves, until Rodney can't help but notice how John's leaning back to provide Rodney with the best possible view of his bare skin and how his pants are slung low on his hips.  
  
Rodney hums a little, and reorients himself on the board. "You think you're clever, don't you," he says, catching John's eye.  
  
"Hmm?" John raises an eyebrow. "How do you mean?" He opens his knees a little wider, leaning forward.  
  
"You're trying to seduce me," Rodney says, doing his best to sound affronted. It ends up coming out in a low growl.  
  
John swallows hard. "No," he says. "I don't think so." He yawns, then, deliberately tipping his head back, exposing his throat. Rodney pushes the table to one side, and slides into John's lap.  
  
As soon as he settles his hips against John's he can feel the other man's erection through their pants. "You _were,_ " Rodney says breathlessly, and then they're kissing, mouths sliding over each other and licking and sucking. "You idiot," Rodney mumbles against John's mouth. "You could've just asked."  
  
"Admit it, McKay," John says, just as breathless, "you liked it this way."


End file.
